


June Egbert Drabbles

by gamblignant8



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Gender Dysphoria, Trans John Egbert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 14:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19378270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamblignant8/pseuds/gamblignant8
Summary: Drabbles featuring June Egbert — post-canon transfeminine revelation.





	June Egbert Drabbles

It's an experience you used to wonder about. Climbing into one of the weird slime tubs trolls sleep in. You used to, when you were a dumb kid, wonder if you'd climb into one with Vriska, years after your boring journey on a golden boat ended.

It didn't go that way, not exactly, but here you are, standing outside what...effectively looks like a jacuzzi with a roof, filled with sloshing, slightly bioluminescent green slime. The hum of a filter fills your ears.

JUNE: do you just, uh.  
JUNE: get in?  
TEREZI: WOULD YOU G3T 1NTO 4 B4THTUB W1TH YOUR SH1RT ON JUN3

There's only a dim light on, but it's on. That and the little glow of the slime mean they'll be able to see you. Maybe staying over here was a mistake.

VRISKA: It's o8vious she's never done this 8efore, 8a8e.  
VRISKA: Are you scaaaaaaaared of the slime?  
JUNE: no!  
JUNE: i mean, i don't *think* so.  
JUNE: it's weird but not, like gross.  
JUNE: i mean it's a little gross.  
JUNE: but it's uh.  
JUNE: you know.

They're barely paying attention to you as you trail off. Terezi, glasses on the bedside (cupeside?) table, slides her shirt over her head and at first you look away, instinctively. Vriska catches this and smirks. Terezi doesn't.

VRISKA: You know I know what it's like, right?  
VRISKA: I mean, I didn't drag my feet like you.  
VRISKA: I saw who I wanted to 8e and I went a8out 8eing her.  
VRISKA: 8ut you are now. So 8e you, June.  
VRISKA: And don't wear a shirt into the cupe.

She steps up to you and tugs at the hem of your shirt, sharp claws pricking through the fabric and scratching the soft skin of your stomach. You gulp.

VRISKA: Terezi, could you get the light?


End file.
